<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Asking You To Stay by BrewedMayhem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291618">I’m Asking You To Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewedMayhem/pseuds/BrewedMayhem'>BrewedMayhem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Top Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewedMayhem/pseuds/BrewedMayhem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas never expected that seeing an unknown dog in his backyard while being stuck working from home during a pandemic would lead him to a new chapter in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Asking You To Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based loosely on a real life situation that happened to me while working from home during COVID. I shared it with some fellow SPN fans on the ProfoundBond Discord server and they suggested it sounded like a prompt. I figured since it was my life why not try my hand at writing for the first time, and here we are!</p><p>I want to give a huge shout out to my friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/savage12/pseuds/savage12/%3E">Savage12</a> for being the best Beta and for not laughing at me too much. Also, to all of the people at ProfoundBond for being such an inspiration and amazing community.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 3 months - no 4 months - who was Cas kidding, it feels like years, since he has been working from home due to the world going to hell in a handbasket. If he was one for superstition or religion he’d think he was in the middle of a story God was trying out. Bushfires, WWIII, plague, murder hornets (that side quest must have gotten scrubbed), protests, and now back to the plague. </p><p>Back in March, Cas had gone home on a Friday, just to find out that he was not going back to the office any time soon. He didn’t think he would mind, as he was typically a homebody, but even to him, being home 24/7 for months was getting to be too much. </p><p>Before, Cas would wake up every morning at 5 am, take out Bee, go for his run, eat a quick breakfast with a pot of coffee, and drive into work. He’d sit at his desk and try to quietly listen to podcasts while punching away at numbers and working on endless spreadsheets, all while he did his best to avoid his devil of a boss, Nick. He typically kept to himself at the office though, and then would just drive home to have a quiet meal alone while watching nature documentaries on the couch with his dog. </p><p>Weekends he would either lounge around, pick something to read from his way too large book collection (his brother Gabriel’s words, not his), and maybe get dragged out to coffee or dinner with his small group of friends. </p><p>Now...now he wished he could just go out. Be a person. Maybe even visit his brother Michael and his terrifying wife Ruby. Cas wonders if maybe he had someone to live with, besides Bee, it wouldn’t be that bad. He’s been on his own for over 3 years now, not even going out on dates. He’s been fine with it, he enjoys his quiet life. He just wonders if maybe if he had someone, things could just be a little less lonely sometimes. Like now. In the middle of Armageddon. </p><p>These days Cas wakes up barely before he has to start work, lives off of coffee and the meal delivery service he’s set up, and hardly puts on actual clothing. Pajama pants and random shirts have become his wardrobe. He’s even bought new ones since this all started to spice up his home office attire. The only time he actually gets dressed is if he needs to run to the store or he’s forced to join a video call with the office. </p><p>Cas pokes his stomach and thinks maybe he should at least get back into running. He used to have a toned runner's body. Since this all started he’d kind of turned into a giant potato, and he expects when he emerges his family and friends will have something to say about it.</p><p>He knows during this whole event some of his neighbors moved away and new ones moved in. Cas thinks maybe if he started running again he’d be able to introduce himself, but even when he did run he hardly spoke to anyone. He only knew most of them based on descriptions he gave them, such as: British guy with the scary dogs, nice Sheriff with the teenage daughters, blonde girl who liked to throw knives in her backyard, and so on. </p><p>This morning when Cas woke up, he realized he had zero video meetings, so figured there was no point in even trying to look presentable. He pulled on his favorite pair of pajama pants covered in tiny happy bees, an orange shirt that says Basic Witch, and his slippers. He did his usual routine of running Bee out, making a pot of coffee, and settling in at the dining room table to work. He really needed to set up the office, it was getting out of hand. </p><p>Cas’s day was basically the same as every other day, other than the email from HR informing him he was basically working from home indefinitely. Ok, time to set up the office. As he’s typing away, he noticed movement in the backyard. He thinks nothing of it till he sees something run by again. Crap, is that a dog? </p><p>Cas gets up, looking to see if Bee is nearby, before heading out onto the porch. Over near his neighbor's fence is a dog he’s never seen around before. He opens up the backdoor, stepping outside, and calls out in his whiskey over rocks, deep voice, “Come here puppy”. The dog, it looks like it might be a Basenji, stops what he’s doing and just looks at Cas. Cas squats down and the dog runs over happy as can be. Cas looks at the collar and of course, no tags. Petting the adorable thing, he formulates a plan. He’ll put the dog on the porch, get dressed, then put Bee’s leash on the dog and walk him around. The dog must belong to one of the new neighbors.</p><p>As Cas gets ready to walk inside he hears someone calling out. That has to be the owner. He looks down and realizes if the owner is nearby he can’t just hold the dog hostage just so he can change. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, Cas takes a deep breath and says fuck it. Who is he trying to impress? He slips the leash on the dog and walks around the side of the house. He would have walked through, but even though Bee is older he didn't want to possibly start a scuffle. As he rounds the corner he hears a man calling out again. The dog’s ears perk up, this must be the owner, and suddenly the person comes into view. </p><p>At the end of Cas’s driveway stands what must be the most attractive human being ever. The man has light brown hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and green eyes that you could get lost in. Muscles straining the sleeves of his black short sleeved shirt, dark washed jeans that are hugging the thighs of perfectly bowed legs, and a backwards snapback. </p><p>It’s been years since a man has struck him dumb just by standing there. Cas can feel his skin tingling and what feels like desire in the pit of his stomach. Oh, there is his libido. Distantly Cas hears a throat being cleared and snaps himself out of his musings. Oh crap. How long has he been standing there just staring at this man all while keeping his dog from him? </p><p>“Hey man, you found my dog! Thanks!”</p><p>Oh fuck, why does he have to sound so hot on top of his looks? </p><p>“I’m Dean, I just moved in recently. I live in the house around the corner, about 3 houses down on the right”, says Dean. </p><p>Oh god what would that beard feel like on Cas’s thighs...</p><p>Dean clears his throat again, “So um you can let Brody off the leash, he won't run away.”</p><p>Suddenly Cas realizes, once again, he’s just been standing there. What is wrong with him!? Here is this man, no, this GOD, talking to him, trying to get his dog back and all Cas has been doing is standing there! And fantasizing about this obviously straight man. Why is this his life?</p><p>“Sorry,” Cas says giving himself a mental shake while he squats down to take the leash off.  “Brody seems like a very nice dog,” he says, watching Brody walk over to his owner.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s the best. Where did you find him?” Dean questions. </p><p>“I was working inside and saw him in the backyard. I didn’t recognize him so figured I’d see if I could locate his owner.”</p><p>“Do you have a dog? I think Brody is lonely and looking for someone to play with. He normally doesn’t run off” Dean says, smiling as Cas.</p><p>God he has a nice smile.</p><p>“Oh,” Cas clears his throat again. “I do have a dog but Bee is a little older. She’s not really the playing type anymore.”</p><p>The god, wait he needs to stop referring to him as that, Dean, chuckles, “Bee huh? I’m sensing a pattern.”</p><p>Cas tilts his head to the side wondering what Dean is referring to. Suddenly he looks down and horor strikes. He completely forgot he didn’t change. He must look like a crazy hermit. Can the murder hornets come make a visit right now?</p><p>“Oh, um, yes. I’ve always been interested in Bees,” Cas stumbles. </p><p>Dean gives him a little smirk and responds “Hey, nothing wrong with liking things. They’re kind of cute.”</p><p>Cas blushes, ducking his dead down to look at his feet. Brody appears in front of Cas, looking for more pets. </p><p>“Alright, well have a good day!” Dean says with a wave, walking away to head back towards his house. Cas stands there, face in his hands, realizing he never even gave Dean his name. Oh well, not like he’ll see him again. </p><p>                                                              ***********</p><p>Bitches Who Brunch Group Chat<br/>
Cas<br/>
Kill me. I just met the most gorgeous man and his dog, all while looking like what can only be described as a hobgoblin. </p><p>Meg<br/>
I don’t see the problem. Why am I killing you, Clarence?</p><p>Zar<br/>
Wait, Darling, you met someone?! You haven’t even spared a man a second glance in like 20 years.</p><p>Cas<br/>
It has not been 20 years and you know it. I would be 10. I dated you for a month in college didn’t I!?</p><p>Meg<br/>
Even though I enjoy a trip down memory lane let’s not get off topic. Why do you want us to kill you? You probably were looking all hot with your never brushed hair. He probably would have bent you over if you asked.</p><p>Cas<br/>
How am I friends with you people!? 1) You can’t just ask someone to bend you over 2) he’s straight. I found his dog in my backyard, forgot what I was wearing, then proceeded to stare at him all while having inappropriate thoughts. He probably thinks I’m a crazy person. Oh! And I didn’t even give him my name!</p><p>Zar<br/>
Well, that’s not your finest moment but pretty on brand. You do have a tendency to stare love. </p><p>Meg<br/>
Ok, first off, sure you can ask someone to bend you over and B, how do you know he's straight? </p><p>Zar<br/>
If he bent you over you would have known he wasn’t straight….</p><p>Cas<br/>
I’m legit ending this friendship.</p><p>Meg<br/>
Dear lord. Drama queen much? I’d slap you if I was there. Ok, give more information. What did he say?</p><p>Cas<br/>
Well, he told me his name is Dean, that his dog is named Brody, that he lives around the corner three houses on the right, and that Brody is probably lonely. </p><p>Zar<br/>
Did he mention a wife? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Ring on his finger? Are there kids toys in the yard?</p><p>Cas<br/>
Well, no. I also didn’t have a chance to see if he had a ring on and I don’t think I've heard any kids in the neighborhood except the teens down the street. </p><p>Meg<br/>
So what you’re saying is there’s no proof yet that he’s straight! Or that he’s not single! I know you haven’t been running, don’t lie to me I know you, so why don’t you get back into it and run by his house? You can go around this time since it seems like he’s home. Maybe you’ll get to see him and then introduce yourself properly?</p><p>Zar<br/>
YES!!!! And wear those tiny little running shorts that show off those delectable thighs. </p><p>Cas looks down at his phone and really wonders why he is friends with these two. Yes, he met Zar and Meg in college and they’ve always been there for him, but they can’t be giving good advice. If he doesn't talk to them though who else is he going to talk to about things like this with? Gabriel? Oh god. He’d probably tell Cas to cover himself in chocolate and knock on the guys door. Nope. These two are his only hope. </p><p>Cas<br/>
Ok. I’ll give it a shot. At the least I'll get back into running. Worst, he’ll just keep thinking I’m a crazy person. </p><p>                                                              ***********</p><p>It’s been a week since Cas met Dean and Brody. Since then he’s picked up running again like Balthazar and Meg suggest and it hasn’t gotten him any closer to talking to Dean. He’s seen him working on his car and talking to the blonde who throws knives, but he hasn’t gotten up the courage to stop and just say hi. He’s so bad at this. It was so much easier to just continue to be single. </p><p>It’s 5:30 and he’s finally closed his laptop down for the day. He really needs a vacation but it’s not like he can go anywhere. Cas gets up and goes into his bedroom to change for his run. He slides up his short black running shorts over his black boxer briefs - doesn't need to give everyone a peep show - and debates putting a shirt on. He walks into the bathroom attached to his bedroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He runs his hand over the hair covering his jaw and then runs his fingers through his hair. He really needs a haircut, it’s getting long. He refuses though to give himself one of those quarantine cuts he sees online. He's not that desperate. Since he’s been running the little stomach he was starting to get is going back down and he’s starting to get back the tan he was losing. The only issue he sees is that he’s getting weird tan lines from wearing shirts and tank tops when running so decides maybe today he’ll forgo the shirt. Try to even out the tan. Cas isn’t vain but he knows he can be attractive when he tries. People have told him his blue eyes are one of his best features. He wants to show Dean - if it will matter - that Cas can clean up. </p><p>He walks into the living room and laces up his rainbow running shoes. Meg suggested throwing those on so if he does run into Dean maybe he can let him know without coming right out that Cas is gay. He rubs Bee behind the ears - he wishes she could come running with him - and heads out the door. While stretching in his driveway he sees British guy with scary dogs, who waves and gives a little smirk towards Cas’s shorts. Ew. No. </p><p>He starts his run in the opposite direction of where Dean lives, letting the feel of the pavement under his feet soothe him and clear his head. He’s lost in his own head, slowly forgetting that he’s out running to try and see Dean. Next thing he knows he sees a bolt of red fur running at him. It’s so sudden that Cas tries not to run into the dog and trips, falling onto the ground. He rolls onto his back and as he lays with his arm thrown over his face, trying to figure out what happened, he feels a wet tongue licking him. Oh. Right. Brody tried to kill him. </p><p>“Hey buddy. Did you have to try and kill me?” Cas asks the happy dog who continues to give his face kisses. </p><p>“Oh my god! Are you ok!” Cas holds his breath, “Brody! What the heck dude!?”</p><p>Cas leans his head back and sees Dean jogging over. Oh good. Dean is here. Cas looking like a normal adult - 0, Cas looking like a crazy person - 2. </p><p>“Hey man, you ok? I’m really sorry about Brody. I looked away for a second and he just took off.” Dean says, panting a little, and squatting down next to Cas’s head. </p><p>Oh, his crotch is very close to Cas’s head. Well this is a nice view.</p><p>“Brody come here, stop licking him man,” Dean says as he pulls Brody back. </p><p>“I’m fine. Brody didn’t do any harm,” Cas says, just looking up at Dean. </p><p>“You sure? Let me help you up,” Dean stands up and reaches his hand out. Cas blushes as his hand is suddenly engulfed in warm, rough hands. Oh he could get used to that feeling. Cas stands up and winces. Oh, well that’s not good. </p><p>“It would appear I might have sprained my ankle,” Cas gasps quietly. </p><p>“Fuck. I am so, so sorry man. I don’t know what came over him. Here, let’s go over to my place and I’ll grab you some ice for that,” Dean says as he rubs his hand against the back of his neck. </p><p>“Seriously. It’s ok. He didn’t mean any harm. I can walk home, it’s not that far.” Cas steps forward and suddenly gasps out. Ok, that hurts. </p><p>Next thing Cas knows he’s being picked up bridal style. “What are you doing!?” Cas squeaks out. </p><p>“Man, you can’t put any weight on it. You’re not gonna be able to walk to my house, let alone your own. I’m a fireman, I've got you,” Dean says calmly. Carrying Cas into his house. </p><p>Cas is having a mini freak out in his head. Dean is carrying him. Dean is a fireman. Oh god, please don’t get an awkward erection. </p><p>Dean carries Cas into his house and sits him down on his kitchen counter. “Stay here, I’m going to get some ice and a first aid kit. We’ll wrap your ankle and put some ice on it.” Dean says as he grabs the kit from under the kitchen sink and then a couple ice packs from the freezer. “So, since you rescued Brody once and then he tried to kill you, you wanna give me your name?”</p><p>Cas’s face burns like it’s on fire, “Castiel but you can call me Cas, most people do. Just not Cassie” Cas says.</p><p>“Uhhh Castiel? Did your parents not want you to have a bully free childhood?” Dean asks as he opens the kit, pulling out an ace bandage. </p><p>“Oh, no. My mother has a thing for Angels. My brothers are named Michael and Gabriel. I was named after the angel of Thursday.” </p><p>“Oh cool, and Cassie?” asks Dean.</p><p>“Gabriel likes to use the horrible nickname and my friend Zar uses it now too. I’m not a fan but they wont stop no matter how many times I tell them to.” Cas mumbles, watching as Dean puts his hand on Cas’s thigh.</p><p>“Ah, yeah, my brother Sam hates when I call him Sammy. He’s a big time lawyer and tries to tell me Sammy is a chubby 12 year-old kid. Don’t care, he’ll always be Sammy to me.” Dean smirks and then starts running his hand down Cas’s leg. </p><p>Cas watches Dean, swearing that Dean has to hear Cas swallow as Dean’s warm rough hand feels his knee. </p><p>“Uh - um, what are you doing?” Cas says, licking his bottom lip.</p><p>Dean looks up and his eyes lock onto Cas’s lips before meeting his eyes “Well I want to make sure you didn’t possibly hurt your knee too when you fell but it looks good. Does it hurt?”</p><p>“No, uh nope. Think it’s just the ankle.” Cas stutters out. Oh god, he’s getting half hard just from this man touching his leg. He realizes that his tiny shorts are not going to do much to hide his erection if this continues. </p><p>Dean makes a hmm sound and then goes to take off Cas’s shoe. “These are really cool by the way. You’re lucky Charlie isn’t here, she would probably try to steal these from you.”</p><p>“Oh? Is Charlie your wife?” Cas asks. Damn, he knew Dean was straight. </p><p>“Nah, she’s my best friend. Her and her wife love rainbow everything though. They go all out for Pride. She keeps trying to sneak stuff into my house when I’m not looking. She doesn’t think my collection for Pride is enough.” Dean says, nibbling his bottom lip while looking at up Cas through his eye lashes. </p><p>Cas gasps and feels an instant zing of desire from where Dean’s hands are on his ankle going straight to his dick. Yep. He’s hard. </p><p>“You ok?” Dean asks concerned.</p><p>“Oh, uh, yep. Just my ankle.” Cas responds a little breathlessly. </p><p>Dean goes back to work. Looking at Cas’s ankle, wrapping it, and putting some ice on it. “Ok, I think you should be good. Would you like something to drink?” asks Dean. </p><p>“No thank you, I’m ok. So, uh, you’re gay?”</p><p>Dean chuckles, moving to stand between Cas’s legs, placing his hands on the edge of the counter top on the outside of Cas’s thighs “Yep. Out and proud. I tried to date women when I was younger, but my dad caught me making out with a guy when I was 18. Thought I was gonna get my ass handed to me, but he just threw some condoms at me that night and told me just cause I can’t get my partner pregnant doesn’t mean I don’t have to use protection. After that I knew I wasn’t going to hide who I am. You?” </p><p>Cas can feel himself leaning towards Dean. It’s been so long since he’s been with someone let alone felt this type of attraction. Actually, he doesn’t think he’s ever been this attracted to someone. “Um yes. Uh, gay. My parents weren’t as accepting. Michael doesn't bring it up but I know he doesn’t approve. Gabriel keeps telling me he’ll find me surrogates so I can have a fleet of babies. It’s not perfect, but that’s my family. I’m not ashamed of who I am but wish they could all accept me,” Cas says, looking down at his lap and biting his bottom lip. </p><p>Dean’s tongue slips out, wetting his lips, and then reaches his hand up, sliding his hand along Cas’s jaw and uses his thumb to pull Cas’s lip out from between his teeth. “I think you’d make beautiful babies. You’re probably the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. When I saw you with Brody the other day I wanted to pounce on you. Even my damn dog didn't want to leave. You were just standing there with your sex hair and all I wanted to do was take you to bed and have my dirty way with you and then cuddle you up. Fuck, you’ve been running by my house all week in these tiny shorts and I swear my brain has not been getting enough blood. You’re killing me Castiel,” Dean says as he moves even closer to Cas. </p><p>Cas is panting. He can’t even think, can hardly breathe. This can’t be happening. How did he get here? He must have hit his head and he’s laying in the street dying and this isn’t real. Cas whimpers as Dean moves the hand that isn’t still stroking Cas’s lip on to Cas’s thigh. Oh god, if Dean moves his hand a little north Cas is going to come. </p><p>“Cas, I know we hardly know each other, but I would really like to kiss you right now.” Dean whispers, moving closer and brushes his nose against Cas’s. </p><p>Fuck it, Cas thinks, if he’s dying or if this is real he can’t hold out. He needs this. He needs to feel this man against him. He needs Dean’s hands on his body. He needs to feel Dean inside of him. He surges forward, pressing his lips right against Dean’s. Dean gasps, opening his lips slightly and Cas tilts his head, sliding his tongue against his. Dean moves his hand from Cas’s jaw to the back of his head and grips his hair. Cas gasps against Dean’s soft but strong lips. Oh god. He can’t believe this is happening. </p><p>Dean moans and pulls back “Cas, are you sure?” Dean pulls Cas’s head back by his hair, kissing under his jaw and down the side of his neck. </p><p>“Dean, I have never been more sure than I am right now” Cas moans out. Oh god, Dean is kissing behind Cas’s ear. He’s so fucking hard his brain isn’t even working anymore</p><p>“God baby, I’m going to make you feel so good,” Dean whispers before biting Cas where his neck meets his shoulder. Sucking the skin between his teeth, working on a beautiful bruise. “Gonna mark you up baby. Gonna make it so people know you’re mine.” </p><p>Cas grabs onto Dean’s hips, doing his best to try and grind his erection against Dean’s. Oh fuck, he needs frictionon his cock. He needs Dean. He needs him to ruin him. “Dean, please. I need you. I need this” Cas moans deeply. </p><p>Dean growls, moving his hands down to under Cas’s ass and lifts. Cas gasps, quickly wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean starts to carry Cas down towards the bedroom. The whole way he continues to work on marking up Cas’s neck. Cas moans loudly at the pain pleasure mixture and Dean stops, slamming Cas up against the wall. He ruts against him while moving away from his neck to kiss Cas deeply. The kiss steals Cas’s breath, he doesn't need to breathe, he just needs Dean. Cas grinds his straining erection against Dean’s impressive length. Cas needs to feel him. He’s half naked and Dean is still fully clothed. Cas breaks the kiss and bites Dean’s earlobe. “Take me to bed Dean. I need you inside of me now” Cas growls into his ear. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck Cas.” Dean moans out. He pulls them away from the wall, walking the rest of the way into the bedroom. He puts Cas onto the bed and looks down at him. Cas’s pupils are blown, hair a mess, his erection straining against the tiny little shorts. Fuck, Dean needs to be inside of Cas. </p><p>Cas sits up and grips the edge of Dean’s shirt “You’re wearing too many clothes Dean” Cas growls out. Dean lets Cas pull the shirt over his head and then smirks as Cas starts panting heavily again. He runs his hand down Dean’s chest. Lightly running his thumb across Dean’s right nipple. Dean moans, leaning his head back. “Fuck Cas, we need to hurry this up. I’m about to fucking come in my pants.” </p><p>Cas chuckles darkly as he leans forward and licks Dean’s left nipple as he keeps rubbing the right. “Where do you keep your supplies” Cas murmurs between licks. </p><p>“Right bedside table” Dean gasps out as Cas twists his right nipple. </p><p>Cas pulls away, crawling on the bed and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. When he turns back around Dean has already removed the rest of his clothes and he’s staring at Cas again. “Take off those fucking shorts or I’m going to rip them off of you,” Dean says, his voice dropping even lower than it usually is. </p><p>Cas whimpers and lays back, lifting his hips up while slipping off his shorts and boxer briefs. His hard dick slapping against his stomach when he puts his hips back down. He tosses his clothing off to the side and then spreads his legs in invitation. He grabs his dick, stroking it slowly, rubbing his thumb along the slit spreading his pre-come around. Cas takes a moment to admire Dean. His shoulders are covered in freckles, they compliment his tan beautifully. His strong chest and biceps from his job. Cas eyes move down and sees Dean has some abs - god he just wants to lick them - which leads to a little bit of softness. </p><p>Dean continues to just stand there, watching Cas. He slowly starts to stroke himself. Cas’s mouth waters and his tiny hole clenches as he finally gets a look at what’s in Dean’s hand. His cock is beautiful. It’s not too long, but longer than Cas is. He’s thick though and the head of him is already wet. God that’s going to break him. He can’t wait. </p><p>“God, how are you even real.” Dean moans as he watches Cas. He finally kneels onto the bed and crawls between Cas’s spread legs. He runs his finger along Cas’s cock, brushing his hand to the side. “This is mine now. You don’t get to touch it unless I say so,” Dean says as he takes Cas’s nipple between his teeth.</p><p>Cas arches his back, moaning loudly “Your’s Dean. Please, I need you!”</p><p>Dean captures Cas’s lips in a deep kiss while he reaches down and squeeze’s his muscular ass. “Turn over baby, I wanna prep you. I need to get inside of you so badly.” </p><p>Cas rolls over, grinding down against the mattress. “Uh uh, none of that. If you can’t touch it that means you can’t touch it at all,” Dean chuckles, giving Cas’s ass a little swat. “Up on your knees gorgeous.” </p><p>Cas pouts but gets his knees under him, presenting for Dean. “Fuck, look at this little hole. So small. Bet it’s needy. Gonna feel good inside you baby,” Dean coos before he bites Cas on the hip. </p><p>“FUCK!” Cas shouts “Please, please need you. Please fill me,” he whimpers. </p><p>Cas grips the sheets and spreads his legs apart a little more, showing off his tiny hole. He hears the click of the lid and then Dean finally, FINALLY, rubs his finger against his pucker. Cas tries to relax. It’s been so so long. He tries not to make a sound as suddenly the tip of Dean’s finger pushes inside. He gasps out and Dean stops, “Cas, you ok?” </p><p>“Yes, it’s just been a while. I’m fine. Please, I need you,” Cas moans into the sheets. </p><p>Dean kisses Cas’s lower back and continues to slide his finger inside slowly. Cas gasps as Dean slowly moves it in and out, picking up the pace a little. He then pulls his finger out and adds in a second one. Cas winces a bit but doesn’t make any sounds of distress. Dean goes slowly again and then starts to pick up the pace. </p><p>“You ok?” Dean asks</p><p>“Yes! Harder, please,” Cas cries out. </p><p>“Easy baby, I want you to feel good. I don’t want to hurt you. Can you take one more?” Dean asks, breathing against Cas’s needy hole. </p><p>Cas can’t find his words but makes a sound of consent and nods his head. Dean chuckles and adds a third finger. </p><p>“Fuck, Cas. Your hole is so tight. Going to feel amazing around me.” </p><p>Cas wants to touch himself but he knows Dean said he can’t. He just wants some kind of pressure. He needs to come. Suddenly his body locks up and he cries out. Dean found his prostate. Cas clenches his eyes tight. He can’t come, he needs Dean inside him. </p><p>“Dean, Dean, please. I can’t anymore. I’m gonna come. I need you in me. Please, please please please…”</p><p>“Shhh baby. I got you.” Dean says. </p><p>Dean pulls his fingers out, grabbing Cas’s ass and spreading the cheeks apart. He watches Cas’s needy hole clench, looking to be filled. </p><p>“Fuck, Castiel. I’m going to destroy this. Once we get tested I’m going to spend hours just licking and sucking and nibbling this little thing.”</p><p>Cas has to have died. This can’t be real. His body is on fire, his body needs to be owned. He hears the sound of foil ripping and the cap of the lube again. Dean is rubbing a hand up and down his spine. The next thing he feels is the blunt head of Dean’s cock pushing against his hole. He tries to relax because even though Dean stretched him on three fingers, he’s still bigger than that. </p><p>“Easy baby, I’ll go slow.” Dean whispers as he starts to push in. </p><p>Cas gasps, his knuckles turning white as the head of Dean’s cock pushes in. He takes a deep breath when the head pops past the ring of muscle, settling nicely inside of him. Oh god, Dean is so big. He’s going to destroy him. He’s going to rip him in half. </p><p>Dean grips Cas’s hips and starts to slowly push the rest of the way in until he’s settled inside all the way to the base. </p><p>“Fuck baby! Fuck! You’re so tight, holy fuck hold on. Don’t move. I’m trying not to come.” Dean moans out, holding Cas’s hips even tighter. He knows he’s going to leave here with bruises on hips. God he can’t wait to see them. </p><p>Cas slowly clenches his hole and then starts to push back. “Come on Dean, I need you,” Cas whipmers. </p><p>Dean growls, pulls back and slams in. Cas screams out Dean’s name and holds on as Dean pounds into him. Harder and faster. The pleasurable pain is making Cas lose his mind. He moans louder and louder, fuck, he needs to touch his dick. He looks down between his legs and it’s so purple and wet. Come dripping out the tip and ruining the sheets below. </p><p>Dean notices where he’s looking and pulls all the way out. Cas cries out, needing Dean back. Where is he going!? Dean flips Cas suddenly onto his back grabbing his thighs, pushing his knees back to Cas’s shoulders. He grips his cock, lines himself back up and slams home. Cas screams, arching his back as much as possible. </p><p>“Fuck baby. Just needed to watch your beautiful blue eyes. Honestly, how are you real?” Dean pants out. He resumes his previous pace of hard and fast. Slamming in and out of Cas’s tight needy little hole. He finally grabs Cas’s cock and starts stroking. Cas screams - fuck, the neighbors have to have heard him - digging his nails into Dean’s biceps. </p><p>“Please Dean, please. I need to come. I need to come!”</p><p>“Fuck Cas, fuck, I’m close.”</p><p>Dean starts to stroke Cas faster as he keeps pounding into him. This has to be heaven. He thinks he hears something crack, hoping the bed isn’t about to crash down. Dean adjusts his hips and hits Cas’s prostate directly. Blinding white light flashes behind Cas’s eyelids, he’s mumbling incoherently, gasping, arching, clenching. </p><p>So close, so close, now! Cas’s mouth is open in a soundless scream as he comes between their bodies. His come reaches almost all the way to his chin. He thinks he blacks out for a second. When his brain comes back on line he feels Dean stroking him through his orgasm and keeps thrusting into Cas, chasing his own release. Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s waist and his tight hole is gripping Dean’s rock hard cock as if it never wants it to leave. </p><p>Dean growls out and bites Cas on the shoulder hard, but not breaking the skin. He screams out Castiel’s name as he finally comes deep inside Cas. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Holy fuck,” Dean pants as he rests his forehead against Cas’s chest. </p><p>Cas runs his fingers through Dean's sweat damp hair. “Mmmm you’re amazing Dean,” Cas whispers as his voice is even more scratchy from screaming. </p><p>Dean slowly pulls out of Cas, trying not to hurt him. He stands up pulling off the condom and throwing it away in the bathroom. He comes back out with a wet washcloth and wipes off Cas’s chest and then down between Cas’s legs. Dean kisses Cas on the shoulder and throws the cloth back into the bathroom. </p><p>Dean crawls into bed and pulls the sheets over them. Cas turns onto his side and looks at Dean. </p><p>“Hey,” he whispers.</p><p>“Hey,” responds Dean.</p><p>“I want to stay if you’ll have me but I can’t leave Bee alone all night,” Cas says. </p><p>Dean runs his hand up and down Cas’s arm. “I understand, trust me,” Dean bites his bottom lip “what if you went and got Bee and brought her over? I’m sure she’d get along great with Brody and then we could maybe have dinner and do this again? Maybe do this again a couple of times if you’re up for it?” Dean winks.</p><p>Cas rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Are you sure? We legit just met and if this was a one night thing I’ll understand.”</p><p>“Baby, I invited you to bring her over and stay the night. I know this might be fast, but when I saw you that first day and saw how Brody didn’t want to leave you, I knew you’d be special. Brody is a good dog, but he’s not really into people. It took forever for him to warm up to even Charlie.”</p><p>He runs his hands through Cas’s hair just looking him in the eyes. Cas knows he shouldn’t rush, should go home and stay there. What if this is just because it's been forever since he has been with someone? What if… </p><p>Dean leans over and kisses Cas, “get out of that beautiful head. I want you here. I’m asking you to stay. If you wanted this to be a one time thing, that's fine. No hard feelings. I just like you Cas.”</p><p>Cas bites his lip and smiles. Fuck if its fast. He deserves to see if this could be a thing. If this could work with Dean. He nods his head and whispers to Dean, “Ok, I’ll stay. Let me throw my shorts on and I’ll go get Bee.” He goes to get up and suddenly remembers he hurt his ankle earlier. </p><p>“Oh,” Cas mumbles while Dean chuckles.</p><p>“Ok, how about this, you stay here and I go get Bee?” </p><p>“You’d do that? She shouldn’t give you any trouble.” Cas says looking back at Dean where he still lays naked in bed with the sheets bunched around his hips. Fuck, Dean is beautiful. </p><p>“Yeah, baby.”</p><p>Dean gets up, throws on some grey sweatpants and a black shirt and leaves. While he’s gone Cas stands up and hobbles into the bathroom. Turning on the lights he gets a good look at himself. Holy fuck. He’s covered from neck to hip bones in bruises and love bites. He smiles as he slowly traces them. He takes care of business, then once back in Dean's bedroom steals some pajama pants to lounge in. He hobbles into the living room and as he’s getting comfortable the front door opens. </p><p>“Dude! Your dog is awesome!” He hears Dean call out. </p><p>In walks his good girl, sniffing around. She spots Brody and they both stand there. Dean puts himself near them just in case, but the next thing they know Brody jumps up onto the couch to lay next to Cas and Bee lays down near his feet and puts her head on his good foot. </p><p>“Huh, well that was easy. You gonna be ok here with the children while I go make dinner?” Dean asks, running his fingers through Cas’s hair.</p><p>Cas blushes, Dean called the dogs children. “Yes Dean, I think these two will be plenty of company for now.”</p><p>Cas relaxes into the couch, looking around, enjoying the puppy cuddles, and the smells coming from the kitchen. A little while later Dean comes over and tells Brody to get down, leans down and picks Cas up. Cas makes his very manly squeaking sound again - ok he needs to stop squeaking - as Dean carries him over to the dining room table. </p><p>“Why do you keep picking me up? It’s not broken.” Cas grumbles out</p><p>“I like how you feel in my arms baby,” Dean whispers. </p><p>Cas smiles and relaxes as he and Dean get settled, enjoying the meal Dean cooked. They sit there for what feels like hours just talking and laughing. Cas offers to help clean up which is met with Dean just looking at him and then down towards his foot. Oh, right. </p><p>Cas once again finds himself being carried into Dean’s bedroom. </p><p>“We don’t have to do anything. We can just watch some tv and then go to sleep,” He suggests.</p><p>Cas smiles at Dean as he’s set back down into the bed. Cas grips onto Dean’s shirt, pulling him down and brushing his lips against Dean’s. </p><p>“I think we have as much time as we want going forward. Why don’t we just see where things go?”</p><p>Dean kisses him gently and lays down, gathering Cas into his arms. </p><p>“I’m really glad my dog ran away,” Dean whispers.</p><p>“I’m really glad your dog tried to kill me,” Cas responds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>